Episode 7923 (2nd August 2012)
Plot Steve offers to take Michelle to the police station to collect Ryan. Michelle's grateful. Sunita's furious to hear that Stella expects Karl to sign over the pub. Insisting that half of the Rovers belongs to Karl, Sunita vows to fight his corner. Michelle collects Ryan from the police station. Ryan convinces the police that his drug-taking was a one-off and they let him go with a caution. Sunita tells Stella that Karl won't be signing over the pub as it's half his. Stella points out to Sunita that now Karl is hers, so are his debts. Sylvia's disappointed when she fails to make contact with Milton online. Ryan lies to Michelle saying that Kylie gave him the cocaine. Michelle confronts Kylie and Gail in the Street. Kylie vehemently denies the drugs were anything to do with her and tells Michelle that she needs to wise up to her son's lies. Steve pulls the women apart before a full-scale fight breaks out. Karl signs the document giving Stella sole ownership of the Rovers. Sunita's annoyed with him for giving in, but he insists that they all need a fresh start. Sylvia tells Roy she's heard from Milton's housekeeper that he's broken his leg and possibly his hip from slipping by his swimming pool. Sylvia's visibly upset. To Ryan's dismay, Michelle cuts up his bank cards. Owen, Gary, Izzy and Katy take Chesney for his first legal pint in the Rovers. Kirsty finds out from Tommy how Tyrone has given him a break from his loan repayments so he can take Tina away to Blackpool. Kirsty quietly seethes. Ryan admits he lied about Kylie but swears that his drug-taking was a one-off. Michelle believes him. Michelle heads to the pub and apologises to Kylie. Telling Steve that she's cleared the air with Ryan and reckons he's back on track, she gives Steve a hug. Alone in the flat, Ryan sets about taking more drugs. Angry with Tyrone for failing to tell her about Tommy's holiday and how he's funding it, Kirsty loses her temper and beats Tyrone repeatedly with the vacuum extension tube. Tyrone cowers in pain and fright. Cast Regular cast *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Clifford Barry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and exterior Notes *First appearance of Sylvia Goodwin since 6th April 2012. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle confronts Kylie; Sunita tells Stella that Karl will not sign over the pub; and Kirsty loses her temper after discovering that Tyrone has given Tommy a break from his repayments. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,740,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes